


Hell's Roadkill

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Food, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2019, Strong Language, [gordon ramsay voice] what are you waiting for a DEATH?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Tammy’s got a bone to pick.





	Hell's Roadkill

“Still watching this?” Eli asked as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
“Mm-hmm,” Tammy remarked. On-screen, Gordon Ramsay was chewing out some hotel manager for not doing whatever the hell it was hotel managers were supposed to do. “I like the way he yells at him.”  
  
“I know you do, Tammy.”  
  
“I like the way he puts the fear of God into them.”  
  
“I know, Tammy.”  
  
“I like the way he rips them new assholes over serving food that’s been kept in unsanitary conditions.”  
  
Eli’s eyes rolled shut. “If you are _still_ going on about that incident with Chad and the road-kill, Chad _swears_ he cooked it well enough that it wasn’t dangerous.”  
  
Tammy shrugged (like she hadn’t completely flipped out over Chad’s road-kill steaks last week). “Gordon Ramsay wouldn’t approve.”  
  
“Yeah, well, if Gordon Ramsay wants to drag his ass out here to yell at us, he’s welcome to.”  
   
-End


End file.
